Inuyasha: After the War of The Shikon no Tama
by Lady Freya
Summary: please dont flame me if you dislike it. email me the problems. have a nice time reading but beware if you flame me ill do the same to you!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: don't own this anime if you think the spelling is incorrect I am sorry but this is the way they spell them in Japan  
  
(This is from a site, I used it so I can begin my story, here's the site . also my story begins with a *.)  
  
At the night, when Kagome wanted to sleep and Inuyasha accompanied her. After she slept, Inuyasha looked Kagome's Photo album. There was a photo of her and her friends with Houjou kun. Inuyasha saw that Kagome's face was so happy with her friends. The day after that, Kagome woke up and realized that she was late to go to school. But then Inuyasha told her to dress up and then he picked up her to go to school, so Kagome could arrive at school on time. And then she worked the test well and Inuyasha waited for her in the roof.  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning and Inuyasha sitting in her room. She said thank you to Inuyasha for all he has done, and it made Inuyasha blushing. And then Kagome asked him to go shopping with her.  
  
When shopping, Inuyasha wore a cap and they walked together. Kagome was very happy because they looked like a couple in a date. But when she turned back, Inuyasha was gone; he stared a meat shop and shouted to Kagome. And then they went to a supermarket. Inuyasha was very surprised looking at the foods there. And then Kagome bought him a lot of mie cup (ramen) and told him to choose one. But he was very confused and then they went out of the supermarket with three bags full of ramen. In the way, Kagome looked Souta stood in front of flower shop, and it made Kagome pulled Inuyasha to hide from Souta. Then there were three girls walking towards Souta and then Souta hides suddenly and stared one of that three girls blushing. Kagome could make a conclusion that Souta is in love!  
  
In home, when Kagome's family is eating dinner, Souta didn't want to eat, he left them. Kagome's mother was confused, but Kagome said that Souta was okay. He was just lovesick. Then when Inuyasha wanted to go to Kagome's room, Souta stopped him. He said that he wanted to talk with Inuyasha seriously, man to man. Then Inuyasha and Souta sat together in front of house. But Souta was quiet and didn't say anything for a long time. and it made Inuyasha go back home, but Souta stopped him and began to talk. He said that he had a crush with one of his classmates. The name was Hitomi. He said that he thought she was so cute and wanted to confess his love. Inuyasha was blushing and very confused, he thought why Souta talked about that problem with HIM???? Then Souta asked him about how Inuyasha confess to Kagome, but Inuyasha couldn't answer. And then Souta asked him about how Kagome confess to him. Well, Inuyasha couldn't answer anything and just blushing .Then Souta said that he wanted to practice confessing his love to Hitomi with Inuyasha. Inuyasha agreed so then Souta tried to say, " I love you 'to Inuyasha. Then when Souta succeed to do that, Kagome looked at them both disgustingly! Kagome laughed loudly when she knew the truth. She said to Souta that he supposed to tell her about that, because Inuyasha is a person that couldn't understand about a woman's feelings. Then Kagome told Souta to give this problem to her. In the next morning, Kagome made Souta wore a tuxedo to school and brought him flowers. She told him to asked Hitomi to meet him after school and then confess his feeling. Then Inuyasha and Kagome cheered him up in his way to school.  
  
After school, Inuyasha and Kagome were in home waiting for Souta. When Souta was back, Kagome looked a sad face on Souta and she guessed that Hitomi rejected Souta. She tried to cheer him, but then Souta said that he wasn't rejected, he just couldn't tell his feeling to Hitomi. He has already called Hitomi after school, but he couldn't say it. And then Hitomi said that she didn't like a man that couldn't tell his feeling. It made Souta very shock. But Kagome told him that he could try again. Inuyasha taught him his 'Sankontetsou' and said that it could make him stronger. After that, in the next morning, all of family cheered Souta together.  
  
When Souta back again, he hasn't told it yet. He said that it's impossible if he could become stronger just from learning 'Sankontetsou'. Inuyasha became angry, and then he brought Souta in front of the door, and then told him to not go home until he could tell his feeling. He said that the most important was Souta loves that girl, so if he was a man that he should go and TELL HER about that. After saying those words, Souta gained his courage and went again, Kagome and Inuyasha followed him.  
  
In a park, Souta and Hitomi met (and Kagome and Inuyasha peeked) and then finally Souta could confess his feeling! And Hitomi accepted it also. Inuyasha and Kagome were happy, and then they saw Hitomi and Souta hugged each other. It made Inuyasha and Kagome blushing and stared each other.  
  
In the next morning again, Souta said goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome that wanted to go back to Sengoku Jidai. They brought many bags of food then they jumped into the well.  
  
*And there at the edge of the well was Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara waiting for them. "About time you two came back," said Sango sarcastically and went over to help with the bags of food. Kaede was there riding over with a stern look on her face and said,"Inuyasha, it's about time you two get back. Inuyasha, you have a visitor." Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Kaede.  
  
Who is this mysterious stranger seeking Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter. Please review! 


	2. Sibling reunion well almost

A/n: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango, Shippou or Miroku or Kaede or Kirara. I only own Tasunami, a character coming up and all those that don't seem to belong.  
  
Inuyasha was confused in his thoughts who would want to see me? It can't Sesshoumaru, can it? "Inuyasha come let's go see who it is," Kagome shouted from a distance. Inuyasha ran to catch up to them. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts Kagome thought. They walked for a while and finally they were at the edge of the village. Inuyasha pick up a familiar scent.  
  
At Kaede's hut, the strangers thinking, does it take her that long to find him? But just then the door open and Inuyasha and the gang was standing there. "Tasunami? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked the stranger who was looking puzzled. Inuyasha walked over and started poking her shoulder and pulling her ears. "After that incident, I thought you were dead." Kaede went and boiled some water to make tea, while Kagome and Sango built a small fire at the hearth.  
  
When every body was warmed and had sipped some tea, Tasunami finally spoke. "Well actually, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru knew better than to kill me. I am his twin sister but the difference is the hair color his is white and mine is black but that doesn't matter. He can't kill me because his life is linked to mine. If any thing happens to me, it will affect him." Tasunami explained.  
  
"But why were you gone all these years?" Inuyasha interrogated.  
  
"Well, Sesshoumaru told his oh-so faithful and ugly servant, Jakken, to tie me up and hide me away. But luckily I escaped when they were away searching for Toutousai." Tasunami sipped some more tea.  
  
"So you if you punch yourself Sesshoumaru will feel the pain, too?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yep, you want to try? Punch on my right shoulder." Tasunami said and then took out a mirror. "Punch me on my right shoulder after I find Sesshoumaru." Then all of a sudden in the mirror showed Sesshoumaru walking with a girl and Jakken following him. "Now!" Tasunami shouted and Inuyasha punched her shoulder the hardest he could.  
  
(Else where)  
  
"I feel pain in my right shoulder," Sesshoumaru stopped walking and grabbed his shoulder. Jakken was confused because no one was near them and no one would even get near them. "Umm..Lord Sesshoumaru, can we please head back to the castle?" Jakken asked cowardly.  
'It can't be. She couldn't have gotten away.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'It just can't be.'  
  
(Back at the village)  
  
Everybody was amazed but when Inuyasha wanted to try again he couldn't because Tasunami wouldn't let him. Just then they heard people in the village screaming. Every one went outside to see what all the commotion was. Kagome didn't even have a chance to take a step forward when Kouga stood right in front of her. Ayame was at his tail.  
  
"Stop following me you crazy idiot!" Kouga shouted. He was aggravated at Ayame because she was following him everywhere.  
  
"But what about your promise to marry me!" Ayame made the about to cry face. Kagome felt her pain and was about to speak when Tasunami stepped in and said, "How could you forget about something like that?"  
  
"Who are you to step into my business? Anyway the one I love is Kagome," Kouga smirked.  
  
"Ehh..Oh boy. Here we go again," Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou said in unison.  
  
"Don't tell me this has happened a couple times before," Tasunami sounded like she knew.  
  
"Yep," Kagome was annoyed. "If you guys want to fight then go outside of the village."  
  
"Well little brother, have a nice time fighting. I'll be inside with them eating," Tasunami joked and walked inside of the hut followed by Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara.  
  
"That's your older sister? She's kinda nosey," before Kouga could finish his sentences they heard Tasunami say, "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"Hey don't say that about her! At least she more powerful than you!" Inuyasha yelled. So instead of a battle, they had an argument. On and on and on it went. The next morning everybody was up, and outside they still hear them arguing.  
  
(Else where)  
  
"I want that Inuyasha and his friends dead!" shouted an angry demon. "Poor Cousin Hiten and Maten. It makes me cry when I think of them!" Then a servant walked in.  
  
"Mistress Kamikanai and Mistress Karikashai, I would like to introduce you to Kamishi and Kayishi," said the servant.  
  
"What do they do?" questioned Kamikanai while eyeing the two bishounen with katanas at their sides.  
  
"As you wished, I found the two most powerful youkais," said the servant "they do as you wish."  
  
"Come forth, Urkiniu. You have done well," said Karikashai. Then the two sisters let out the most wicked laugh you can think of.  
  
What is the sisters' plot? Are Inuyasha and Kouga still arguing outside of the hut? Did Kagome and them (besides Inuyasha and Kouga) have a good nights rest? Find out in the next chapter! And please review. (^_^) 


End file.
